An Interesting Day
by happy7990
Summary: Lucy finds herself having interesting turn in events today. And its all thanks to a guild brawl and an explosion-wait, what? PURE NALU FLUUF!MY first fanfic too! ENJOY!


A NALU STORY! ( i dont own fairy tail... if i did there would be so much more romance and drama!)rated:T

WARNING: extremely fluffy! This is my first fanfic, so please no hatin'!;D ENJOY!

Lucy sighed, laying on her back giving the sky a blank yet deadly stare.. She was currently on top of the fairytail guild roof. The reason? Natsu and Grey...plus a guild brawl... let me explain what happen.

_flash back:_

Lucy's head fell on the bar counter, sitting on her favorite stool. She gave out a long frusterated sigh. Curious, Mirajane, who had been cleaning the same cup for over two hours, walked over to Lucy. She placed lucy's odered drink on the counter top, while still holding on to the cup she'd been cleaning...Amazingly.

"Oh dear, what's bothering you lucy?" Lucy just tossed her head over to the newest guild brawl.

"I just really wish there was at least ONE day were the guild was actually peaceful..." She took her straweberry mango smoothie and took a large it when she ammediantly got a brain freeze. "Oh my." Mirajane sweat dropped, looking at Lucy while she was grabbing her head.

"Argh! I have really bad feeling something bad's gonna happen to me..." Lucy stated

"Doesn't something always?" Lucy jumped looking at the drunk Cana who came out of completely know where. Lucy had always admired her stealthiness. Cana always managed to come out of know where, drunk or not. But most of the time Lucy saw Cana, she always had barrels of beer with her.

"How do you do that?" Lucy questioned. " Do wha-?" Cana asked before passing out, falling backwards just in time to dodge a chair flying past her face. Lucy just stared at her in shock. She can dodge stuff like a pro even when she passes out! Lucy was starting to think of drinking too, but quickly pushed that idea away when she imaged herself as Cana #2.

She shivered.

"Lu-chaaaan!" One person after another, Lucy thought. But sinse it was her best friend, she turned around and smiled. "Levy-cha-!" Lucy tried to shout out but got knocked down to the grown by a half naked Grey on top of her.

" See what you did, flame brain!? You made me hit Lucy!" The ice mage yelled.

" It's your fault for flying in her direction! Princess Popcicle! The fire dragon slayer name Natsu yelled back.

"That was a lame ecxuse, you dumbass!" Grey bickered back, helping Lucy to her feet, apoligizing to her before running back to the pyro.

Lucy just stood there, dumbstruck. Today has been a random change in events. "Lu-chan! Are you okay!?" Levy finally showing up asked. " I'll be fine..." She said Turning towards levy. They chatted for a while, mainly about books, then going off there seperate ways. Lucy was thinking about dissing the place before she finds herself dead. As she was walking towards the entrance, trying to dodge as many things possible, she gets stopped by the great Titania.

"Lucy, you dont look like yourself today, would you like a bite? I bet it'll make things better." Erza held up her fork , that had a slice of straweberry cake. That cake looked pretty damn good at the moment. Lucy's mouth started to water for the sweet cake.

"Well, I guess one bite won't hurt." Erza smiled and lifted up the fork. Lucy bent down and ate the piece. Smiling back at Erza, giving her thanks. Erza never really offered pieces of cake to anyone besides Lucy because Lucy was always like a little sister to her, and this is the first time she actually accepted the offer, so that made Erza pretty happy.

The guild went deathly silent. Lucy looked up and saw all eyes plastered on her and Erza. Erza was too distracked by her cake to notice a thing. People started staring at Lucy in awe, while others whispered to eachother in disbelief.

"_The _Erza actually let someone have a bite of her cake?" some whispered while others were just muttering lucky bastard or something. But then just shrugged it off and went back to their amazing guild brawl. Lucy was saying her goodbyes' for the day when suddenly, there was a loud explosion right next to Lucy in the guild hall sending her flying through the ceiling.

" EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaah!" her screams got quieter as everyone watched her fly off in the distance throught the big whole in the ceiling. _Yup_, they thought,_ we're screwed..._"WHO CAUSED THAT EXPLOSION!? Grey, Natsu!" Yelled Erza as everyone hid, beside the smiling Mirajane saying oh my.

_end of flash back:_**Lucy's POV:**

WHY IS THIS ALWAYS HAPPENING TO MEEE!? I struggled, trying to stand up. After that explosion, I suprisingly end up with only a wound on my elbow. As I was trying to restrain my anger, I was trying to find out how to get down, not finding a way. So, I just jumped down skillfuly. I ran off through the woods by the guild(after 7 year time skip) to make the guild members think they blasted me away, which they kinda did already, and start tofeel guilty. Heheheee. But I tripped on a rock and fell down this miniture cliff...I fail. I got up and dusted my shorts off, now completely oblivious of my surroundings and where I was now, I Kinda started to freak a little.

I headed off towards the direction of the sunset, knowing town was east of here. As I stumbled my through the now darkening forest I heard my name get called.

"LUCY!" There it was again... Natsu. "I'm over here!" I yelled. I saw Natsu approaching getting closer and closer. "Lucy are you ok? Soryy 'bout that explosion thing...Stupid Grey." If it were anyone else who did that, I woulda' knocked out by now but with Natsu making that cute puppy face, I gave in. "I'm fine, just got a scratch and it's fine, just don't you dare do that ever again..." He gave me his infamous grin. " Aye sir!" He yelled. I then noticed the position we were in. Alone, in dark forest, about a mile from the guild and town. I kinda blushed for a reason I don't know.

I spun around quickly walking back to the direction I was heading, leaving a dumbstruck Natsu behind. "Hey wait!" He yelled. "No."For some reason, lately I've been feeling strange alone with Natsu. He grabbed my hand firmly, yet gently at the same time and spun me around to face. " What's wrong, I'm not stupid ya' know. I've noticed you've been trying to keep your distance from me lately. Why? In his last sentence, he sounded a little hurt. I looked away from him but his other hand grabbed my chin and turned my head toward him. He was so close, our bodies were almost touching! I could feel the heat radiating off of him!

I squeeked and jump backwards out of his grip, but that only made him grab me by my waist and pulled back into his grip. I struggled for a moment but he wouldn't budge so i gave in. "I-I don't know, it's just that whenever I'm around you, I start getting this wierd feeling in my chest." Then it hit me...I was in love with Natsu!...I looked up to his intense stare that also had something else in them. I felt my face burn up, and was just about to ask him to let me go when he kissed me.

**REGULAR POV:**

Natsu smashed his lips on to Lucy's in matter of seconds, suprising the girl at first until she gave in. Natsu still kissing her pushed her up against a tree, making her give a gasp of suprise in the kiss. Natsu took the opportunity and stuck his tounge in her mouth, releasing a moan out of her. The two fought for dominance, tounges swerving in and out of each others mouth.

Soon enough they let go to breath. Natsu barely gave Lucy enough time before he swallowed her up into another passionate kiss. Lucy lost all her strength to stand, her knees buckled underneath her. But before she could fall, Natsu grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him. He then gently placed her back on the ground, immediantly getting on top of her, grunting in satisfaction. he slid his hand into the hem of her shirt and wrapped hands around her back, sending sparks of electricity down her back. Lucy let out yet another moan as Natsu grinded his hips along hers as she did the same.

Lucy, suddenly rolled them around to were she was on top of him. Natsu place his hands on her hips, rubbing his hands up and down her soft skin. As they were so engrossedin their kiss, playing with eachothers tounges, Lucy abruptly stopped. Natsu opened his eyes and gave her a confused look. Lucy sat up on his lap, while his hands were still on her hips. He was starting to sit up too when she pushed him back down.

"lucyyyy" He whined, slightly annoyed that she was teasing him. She just giggled and kept him pinned down. Growling with dissaproval, Natsu pinch Lucy's skin on her hip causing her to yelp. Natsu quickly turned them over so he was now on top of her, holding dominance. Lucy glared at him and rubbed her pinched skin. Natsu only smirked before sliding his hands back in to her shirt to wrap around her back and planting kisses on he neck. Lucy sighed in pleasure as he tasted her neck also giving her marks showing the world she belonged only to him. Lucy dug her fingers through Natsu's suprisingly soft salmon hair whispering his name here and there. When Natsu looked at Lucy's flushed face, he chuckled looking at her slightly swelled lips from all the kissing. When she returned the gaze, she smiled.

"Let's go to my apartment"

At first, today was a chaotic mess which slowly turned into a steamy romance... Today was a very interesting day...


End file.
